20 Reasons why Riza should live
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: When Ishval starts to plague Rizas thoughts, she begins to contemplate killing herslef. Can Roy think of any way to help her? One-shot, Rated T. Done fast, sorry for the quality. Read and Reveiw!


Hello! This idea has been plaguing me for a few days, so here is a new one-shot! And please note, it's both suicidal and fluffy! Any who, on with the story!

#

Roy had noticed subtle changes happening to his subordinate Riza Hawkeye. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages, and didn't eat much in the mess hall. He was starting to wonder if she was eating at all. However, when Havoc asked, she just pushed it off as stress from the ever-mounting amount of paperwork. However, one day, when Roy was talking to her about how well rebuilding Ishval had been going, she excused herself and disappeared for over 15 minuets. When she came back, her eyes were red, and she didn't look anyone in the eye.

These things started to scare Roy. Riza just wasn't herself anymore, and she looked like her mind was falling to pieces. After a few more days of this odd behavior, Roy decided it was time to have an intervention with Riza.

Pulling her aside after a tough day of paperwork, his voice was filled with worry. "Riza, something's wrong with you. You barely eaten in days, and you're out of it every time every time some one tries to talk to you. Can you tell me what your problem is."

"I'd rather not say." She said, her mask of an icy exterior breaking, showing something ranging from pain to regret in her eyes. Roy's tone got serious.

"Lieutenant, don't make me have to make that an order." She finally looked like she was going to cry, and barely whispered,

"Ishval." This shocked Roy. He thought Riza had put those demons of the past to rest. However, she quickly set up her façade again and asked for permission to leave early, her voice cold as tempered steel. Seeing her state of distress, he let her go and quickly finished his paperwork, able to leave before seven o' clock for once. His team was shocked, but he already had his coat on and was halfway down the hallway before they could say anything.

He paced by his phone until the ungodly hour of 1 A.M., and then decided that it would do no one any good if he didn't get some sleep. However, his dreams were full of nightmares, probably easier than the ones Riza had though. He didn't see his victims. Sometimes, she had to look them right in the eye as she pulled the trigger.

#

The next few days were tense between them, until one day he was woken up by a phone call. It was three A.M., and when he answered he was cranky and groggy. "Hm?"

There was the sound of suppressed sobs, and Riza's voice on the other end.

"Roy, I can't take it anymore! The nightmares just won't stop! I'll know I can never get redemption," She hiccupped, sobbed and coughed, until finally she uttered a fatal line. (READ IT TILL THE END!)

"I think I'd rather die." That really woke him up, and he quickly snapped into commander mode.

"Riza!" He didn't know what to do. He was about to lose his child-hood friend and subordinate, and he couldn't think of anything to do to save her. After a few seconds, he decided to at least buy some time. His tone became hard as a rock, trying to mask his worry and fear. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you must wait a week before making this decision. Do I make myself clear!" There was no response form the other end.

"Riza Hawkeye, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Was all she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Knowing sleep wasn't going to come to him, he paced until nearly 5 A.M,, trying to think of different ways to save his best friend. However, no thoughts came, and at work he did his paper work diligently, finishing faster than most of the other crew. However, while he was doing it, he'd steal a glance at his friend every few minuets.

When he finished, he laid his head down on his desk, trying to think clearly in his muddled thoughts. Suddenly, Breda muttered something that set the whole plan in motion. "Roy, I need to shopping for my dorm mate. Can I leave early?" Roy nodded, and Breda packed up his things. When Breda pulled out a list, an idea formed in Roy's head. Opening up his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and his pen. A title quickly formed in his head. He quickly began to write.

20 Reasons why Riza should live

Hayate would miss his mommy.

We need someone to keep us in line at work

Who will take me home form the bar when I'm wasted?

Looking at those things, he realized they seemed selfish. So, he started to form different ideas. However, his shift was over, so he packed up and went home, trying to sort his thoughts again.

Maria and Shezka would have no one to mess around with.

6 feet of dirt is heavy.

You're less than 30!

Coffee

Who'd keep me in line?

What if Hayate had puppies?

Winry and the Elrics would be really upset with you.

What if I decided to burn the paperwork?

Elysia would miss you.

Fuery needs first aid after Havocs done with the car.

Two words: Gracias. Pies.

It can only get better.

No one could replace you.

Ishval needs your help in rebuilding.

I need some one to keep me on the path.

I'd like you to stay by my side as Furher because…

He tapped his pen agenst his table while thinking, contemplating if he should tell. After weighing his options, he saw it's only lead to regret if he din't tell.

I love you.

He sighed. He was dead tired and hadn't eaten since lunch, wanting to finish the note as quickly as possible so he wouldn't be too late. However, as he made his dinner, he remembered his dream from the night before. How much torment he felt. He imagined how bad it was for her, and quickly scarfing his food down, he put on civilian clothes and drove to his friend's apartment. It was now or never.

When he knocked on the door, he tapped his foot until she opened the door, clearly not looking right. She'd lost at least 5 pounds, and he mouth was pinched. Her eyes looked as they had back during the war, and he quickly grabbed her hand and left the note in it.

"Hawkeye, just read this, and then you can do as you wish." She nodded, and not saying anything, shut the door. He turned around, knowing that was the best he could do. When he got back to small apartment, he needed to take a pill to sleep. However, it barely helped.

#

When his alarm woke him up the next day, he sighed. 'Today's the deciding moment.' Quickly showering and dressing in his work uniform, he drove to work and parked his car, tired and anxious. Tapping his pen on his desk in his office, he barely greeted his co-workers, waiting for his friend to come in. Time passed ever so slowly, and just then the door creaked open. Riza came in, looking a bit better, and shot him a small smile.

"Thank you sir." An unanswered question lingered in Roy's eyes.

"And yes." Was all Riza had to say to fill the gap. Roy nearly collapsed of a heart attack.

#

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review to tell me how I did!


End file.
